


manipulation, dedication

by ElasticElla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Mai/Zuko - Freeform, Community: gameofcards, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Azula's idea for Mai to start dating her brother- that doesn't mean Azula particularly likes it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	manipulation, dedication

**Author's Note:**

> because the _look_ that mai and azula share when azula interrupts her and zuko *.*

“Has he told you his plans yet?”

Mai sighs in Azula’s arms, fingers tracing around her stomach. “Must you interrupt our afterglow with talk of your brother?” 

Azula snickers into her dark hair, nosing above her ear. “But this way I won’t get jealous in public and have you against the nearest surface.”

“How thoughtful,” Mai deadpans. “He’s falling in love rather quickly, he’ll trust me soon.”

Azula grins widely, arms tightening around Mai. “You’re very convincing.” 

Any other person would have taken it as a threat, but Mai doesn’t hear them from her- hasn’t feared Azula for many years. (She knows she should, knows her spirit should recoil from the deeds and dreams Azula whispers; but she only leans in closer.)

“At this rate,” she says, a tiny teasing lilt, “he’ll have given me jewelry before you.” 

“The diamond studded stilettos don’t count?” 

Mai props herself up to look in Azula’s eyes. “No, not when I don’t want to get blood on them.” 

Azula laughs, slipping off her mother’s ring. “Here. She wouldn’t have wanted me to wear it anyways.” 

It’s a little too tight around Mai’s third finger, a reassurance that it won’t be lost in a fight. “It’s beautiful.” 

Azula doesn’t answer that, and Mai changes the subject. “Zuko won’t talk until he’s sure I’m on his side.” 

Azula’s lips narrow, smoke edging past them. “What do you suggest?” 

“I’ll disobey you in front of him. He appreciates dramatics.” 

“Don’t we all?” 

.

She always goes home to sleep, mostly so Zuko won’t question where she spends her nights. He’s never been particularly observant, but this was a new level for him- or perhaps, she’d grown more devious since their childhood. 

There’s a note on her pillow. 

She brings it to Azula, and they craft a new plan. She pretends she’s only annoyed at their plan being wrecked, not that they’ll have to go after him with Ty Lee, and she’ll have to play platonic for a few days. 

.

She picks the cruelest words she can: claiming to love Zuko when she hasn’t professed her love for Azula, saying she’s fearful like her mother had. Azula crackles with anger, and for a moment, Mai thinks she faked it too well and lightning is about to strike her.

And then Ty Lee turns on Azula. 

Mai wants to shove her into the Boiling Lake, to slice open her flexible skin. But Zuko can still see them, and Ty Lee needs to be kept in the dark. They’re escorted to the dungeons, and she murmurs about her uncle letting them go.

She’s pleased when their cells are on different floors. 

.

Mai receives a letter from Zuko a day after the Boiling Rock fiasco. He thinks she’s still in prison, has no clue she’s been hiding in the palace with his sister. His letter is too honest, implying far too much. He’s a trusting fool, a single event and a handful of kisses capturing him. It’d be treason to want him on the throne ( _treason to want him at all_ she can hear Azula jealously whisper from her mind’s corners). 

The only time she’s ever truly wanted him was when he was on his knees. On his knees, even his scar can be pretty, and Azula doesn’t do submission. She’ll flirt with it, but hold the power the entire time. If it could work, she’d suggest keeping him as a pet. But Zuko wouldn’t last with the two of them, would crumble to ash under his sister.

A pity, but not worth further thought. 

She licks Azula as she reads the letter, and her lover contains her anger to a tight fireball that smashes through the window. It’s less damage than Mai expects. 

.

“Let me fight with you, please Azula.” Mai doesn’t often beg, much less with real emotion. 

Azula kisses her, all smoke and determination. “Just in case.”

Mai’s never heard her sound unsure before. She should be laughing about victory and becoming the Firelord, how they’ll conquer the world together. It’s chilling, and no matter how high she has the servants build a fire in her room, she shivers on. 

.

Azula lost. She knows it the moment Zuko greets her warmly, and it takes all her effort not to slit his throat. 

“Is she…?” 

Zuko closes his eyes, shaking his head. “Prison.” 

Mai nods, “It would have haunted you.” 

She means _she_ would have, but it doesn't matter, and Zuko’s arms wrap around her. It’s easy, so easy and Mai could pretend this was her life. Could become the Firelady, and live out as royalty that Azula always swore she’d be. 

She could, Azula would even understand. She would never forgive her, but Mai doesn’t think she’d kill her. It’d just be another betrayal, another person picking Zuko before her. 

But Zuko’s too sweet, like sugar stuck to the back of her throat. She isn’t real with him, and couldn’t suddenly start without a storm of arguments. And she doesn’t want to, without Azula couldn’t stand it. 

“I need to see her.” 

Zuko understands, or thinks he does at least- must have already seen his father. “Do you want me to come with you?” 

Mai almost smiles, knowing soon he’ll look back to this conversation and realize she was never on his side. “No. I need to do it alone.” 

.

Her uncle isn’t surprised to see her again so soon, doesn’t need to ask who she’s freeing, just hands her the key. 

The gratefulness in Azula’s eyes is terrifying. And it suddenly hits her, outside the Boiling Lake as they share a mount, that Azula doesn’t have a plan to take back her throne. There’s no way that isn’t suicidal, and Mai wonders if she cut her hair before or after she lost the battle. 

Mai doesn’t ask, just gets them to the Emerald Islands safely and swiftly. 

They can start new here, have the roughness smoothed away, burn bright but controlled.

She says it on the beach first, a week into their new hideaway home. “I love you.”

Azula smiles, squeezes her hand. “I know, you didn’t have to save me.” 

Mai laughs lightly, doesn’t voice the, _I did, I would have never lasted in the other life_. Instead, she rests against Azula, and watches the waves crash in.


End file.
